The present invention relates to a shutter for photographic cameras, particularly but not exclusively for single lens reflex cameras.
Photographic cameras have shutters which are usually divided into two classes. One class of shutters is of the leaf type wherein the shutter mechanism is disposed inside of the lens system. The shutters of the other class are usually called focal plane shutters, and they are constructed to have one or two curtains which are wound onto and unwound from spools to move near the focal plane, parallel to the film and adjacent to the image aperture, gate or window, in the back of the camera. Strictly speaking, the invention does not relate to shutters of either type and deviates particularly from the concept of shutter curtains; however, the inventive shutter has the general feature of a focal plane shutter, namely, providing for opening and closing of the image window or aperture for exposing the film behind that window or aperture.